Perfectly Bilingual
by ChidoriTachibana
Summary: AU: Sherry is flown off to faraway America to attend a boarding school thanks to her father's disagreeable methods of family bonding. By a stroke of luck, she ends up sharing dorm rooms with an Internet buddy named Aki. Tomfoolery and shenanigans abound, Sherry's life seems to have become far more interesting than it used to be. FemSlash in later chapters. OoC
1. It's Too Early For A Mirror

_A/N: I HAVE RETURNED! *crickets chirp* Okay so I've finally decided it was time to write again. Yay me! I haven't published anything in a couple years and I have absolutely no excuse for that! *crushed by a steamroller* I'm okay! Anyway, I have decided to return to writing because- I felt like it. _**[silence intensifies]**

_Okay fine, story time. I have been very interested in writing AU for a very long time but I never had the courage or the story idea to write anything like it. Then one day, an idea popped up in my head! I could write out AU for Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's with Sherry as the main character. My attempts to flesh her out have been futile so every other character's going to be just as Out of Character. *sobs* Anyway, please enjoy the first chapter of "Perfectly Bilingual" and make sure to review, favorite, and follow!_

_**Warning**: Femslash in future chapters._

* * *

Sherry grunted in her sleep as sunlight poured through the curtains and onto her eyes. Stupid sun, waking her up early on a Saturday morning. Groggily, she opened her eyes and sat up in her bed to look at the dusty digital clock sitting by its lonesome self on her night stand. In bright blue it said 7:32, causing a sigh to escape the young woman's lips. She stood up and stretched before walking to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Having slept a bit late last night, there were faint bags under her eyes.

She stopped in front of the tall mirror next to her closet and gave herself a quick look. Her hair was an absolute _mess_, her bangs an unspeakable monstrosity. Her t-shirt was long enough to almost reach her knees despite her impressive height of 170 cm. The "no pants" rule became strictly enforced whenever her parents were out of the house or when it was time to hit the sack after a long night of destroying her friends at several first person shooter games.

The young Frenchwoman walked into the bathroom and was greeted yet again with the horrid sight of herself. Brushing her teeth and washing her face was the easy part of this daily torture on her self esteem. Now, Sherry began the frustrating process of brushing her long blonde hair, hissing in pain at each horrid tangle. Why she'd even decided to grow it out in the first place was a mystery. Ah right, Rose liked long hair. Sherry's hand stopped trying to tear at her knots at the thought of her friend. The two had met at a massive online chat room their Internet buddies had invited them to and they swapped contact information sometime during the occasion.

Though shy at first, Rose had opened up eventually and would talk about anything on her mind. She lived in Ikebukuro, Tokyo in a luxurious penthouse thanks to her father's job as the CEO of a luxury motorcycle company. Her English was _not_ bad but it still needed work. Sherry mentally scolded herself for saying such a thing, remembering when her own skills in the horridly complex language was at an even worse level. Since primary school, she had been taught English by a private tutor since her father insisted she learn one of the most important languages in the world.

Rose was a wonderful friend who was always up for a conversation. "To train myself!" quoted directly from one of their earliest of conversations. She was what most others would consider a "girly girl" though she loved to play horror and gore video games and would constantly gush about how many people she had blown apart with a frag grenade. They never talked over webcam or mic due to the Asian's privacy issues though it didn't ever become a problem for either one of the girls. The blonde then remembered how much of an idiot she looked like with a brush stuck in her hair standing in the bathroom with an over sized t-shirt and underwear.

* * *

Breakfast was as simple as it could get: a fried egg, toast, and a peeled and sliced apple with a cup (or two, though admittedly, the kettle was empty after breakfast) of black tea. The cleaned plates clinked loudly as they were put back in their cabinets, the sound echoing almost ominously through the empty mansion.

It was rather eerie to live in this large mansion all by her lonesome self but Sherry had gotten used to the dark living room and silent hallways. Her parents were always gone, busy with their jobs as diplomats for the French Embassy. Having had to live on her own for almost five years, cooking, laundry, washing, mopping, sweeping, etc, were basic skills for her. She had asked to be taught these things in case their family butler, Mizoguchi, was ever sick.

Despite his bulking stature and hardened facial features, he had fallen ill with the flu two days ago and was still out sick. Not that Sherry minded. Though she liked the butler, she preferred to be alone. The blonde walked back into her room and plopped down on her comfy (and cushy) leather swivel chair and turned on her laptop. As the machine booted up, she turned her attention to a knocked over deck of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards.

Each card was in a plastic sleeve, eternally protected from dangers such as scraping and friction until the sleeve's crappily designed edges split in two. The cards weren't that special, just a rare here or there. A Fusion deck that was probably more outdated than her father's concept of family bonding. Because sending off your only daughter to a boarding school in faraway America was going to put together this ransack of a family. Completely consumed by her thoughts, Sherry didn't notice her laptop had turned on until she heard the impatient whir of the internal fan, letting her know the computer was hotter than she would ever dream to be.

The French girl rolled her eyes at her snide mental jab before she started up Google Chrome and went directly to Facebook. She didn't bother using her real name for her account and went by the alias "Siegfried Chevalier" and her profile picture was momentarily a duck because of an unspoken bet between her and Rose. Most of her notifications were from her roleplay acquaintances using their own aliases, complaining about how others were crap at story building and fighting and how they were far better at every single thing.

Pretentious, Sherry described it as, impressing herself with her vocabulary in the English language. Though perhaps prétentieux would be a better way to put it. She skimmed through several more hateful statuses before seeing a dark message box pop up in the bottom right corner. It was from Rose.

* * *

_A/N: I KNOW I KNOW, ITS REALLY SHORT! *gets beaten up by a crowd* I'm okay. The first chapter comes to a close. Another reminder: please make sure to leave a review, favorite, and follow for future chapters! I probably won't be updating as frequently as I would like but I'll try my best. This is a new story after all! Have a nice day. Cookies and gluten free lollipops for everyone. ovo_


	2. Better Late Than Never

**A/N:** _I am so sorry for delaying the second chapter. I was extremely busy with school and personal matters and a humongous writer's block suddenly came out of nowhere and knocked me over. It took a while for me to get back up and start writing again. I would like to thank my friends for encouraging me to start up the second chapter and for continuously supporting my crazy ideas._

* * *

"Good morning, Sieg-kun! (｀・ω・´)"

The blonde chuckled at the affectionate nickname the Japanese girl had given her and quickly sent back a response.

"Good afternoon, Rose. How are you so far today?"

A rather lengthy pause followed so Sherry decided to check her e-mail in another tab for anything from the boarding school's administration but only found several Steam notices about sales and prayed that the allowance her parents had given her, albeit rather extravagant, would hold up for another week despite practically burning her money away for all these games she knew her computer wouldn't have space for. She checked her Facebook tab every two minutes only to find it devoid of any messages from her friend.

She was just about to go downstairs for a glass of water when the horrid "socializing" website made that annoying notification sound. Finally, a long awaited message from her friend.

"I'm so sorry for replying so late! I got some mail from a friend! 。(⌒∇⌒。)"

"Handwritten letters are very hard to come by nowadays. It's all about text and messaging. Anything special about it?"

"Well, I haven't gotten any mail from him in two months, so yeah, it's special! (^∇^)"

The blonde felt a strange twinge in her chest but decided to ignore it, thinking it was probably from the huge breakfast she'd made for herself. Thinking for a bit, she suddenly remembered that it was Rose's birthday today and slapped her forehead in frustration. Frustrated with her own forgetfulness, the young woman typed back.

"Dammit, I forgot. Today's your birthday, isn't it, Rose? I forgot to get you anything..."

"It's okay, Sieg! You can just finish up that painting you promised me a while ago!"

Sherry's heart immediately jumped into her throat, remembering the digital painting she'd finished two weeks ago. It was a portrait Rose, or at least, what the blonde thought her friend looked like. She was smiling at the viewer, her brown eyes glimmering with happiness as she absently twirled a curl of dark red hair.

Everything had been painstakingly time consuming due to her perfectionist nature. A whole month had been spent on this painting but she didn't feel like ever sending the file to her friend. She was scared of the possibility she'd gotten her skin tone off by a shade or that her neck wasn't colored in enough and all those other stupid excuses. But now... she didn't feel like running again.

"I actually finished the painting two weeks prior. I'll send it to you now over e-mail."

* * *

Two hours had passed and the young woman hadn't received word from her friend ever since sending the file. Now she was allowed to worry. Had something gone wrong? Was the hair not what she'd imagined? Sherry had decided to curl up into a ball on her bed, not moving from her position while staring at her computer in worry. Heavy silence hung in the air of her room.

The sudden buzzing of her cellphone nearly made her jump in surprise before she picked it up. "Allo?" she greeted quietly, trying to calm herself down.

"Sherry, what did I tell you about how to answer the phone?!" The blonde groaned in frustration, recognizing the voice as that of her mother's. "You are going to America in a week! You are supposed to say 'Hello'!"

"Oui, Maman..." Sherry answered in French, because she felt like being a shitty little rebel. Her parents were trying to "convert" her to American speech to somehow fit in better. Her English enunciation and vocabulary were enough to her. After all, it wasn't like she was planning on communicating with anybody. Forming friendships and so-called "bonds" weren't her best skill. It was, in fact, probably her worst next to socializing. Handheld console games were somehow much more appealing than gossiping with her classmates.

An exasperated sigh was heard on the other end before her mother continued speaking. "My daughter, you will fly off to New York City in a week! Are you not at least excited or nervous? Oh well... you were never like any of the other girls anyway. You always stay in your room and play games on your computer." Sherry sighed and began to contemplate hanging up on her mother but deciding that she should stay on the line just in case her mother wanted to tell her something.

"It's alright, Maman. I've packed up all my essentials for the trip and I'm sure the school will send me my schedule soon. Besides, I will be sharing a dorm room with another girl. It won't be so bad," the young woman reassured, trying to sound confident and excited when really she was rather deflated about leaving. Sharing a room with another person was an absolutely frightening thought. She preferred to be in a room by herself, less people to disturb her while she was playing video games or drawing.

"I am just worried about you, Sherry. You've always had trouble getting along with people and I don't want that to ruin your first experience in America. It is a lovely country. Stormy and chaotic weather at times but New York City is wonderful," Madame LeBlanc said softly. Sherry was surprised to hear the sudden warmth in her mother's voice, having become accustomed to her rather monotonous and cold tone of authority. "Oh no, my own plane is arriving right now. I'll speak to you as soon as I can. Bye bye!"

Before she could respond, her mother hung up, leaving the young woman with nothing to occupy her time with. Then the blonde realized she was still agonizing over the fact that Rose hadn't responded and resumed her fetal position on her bed. Finally, whatever higher beings existed decided to grant Sherry a bit of peace and Facebook rang up a notification. The Frenchwoman bolted to her computer, reading the message from Aki.

"It's so beautiful, Sieg-kun! (≧∇≦)/ You did a really really nice job! I especially love how you colored in my hair! It's so red!"

She leaned back in her comfortable chair with a sigh of relief before responding.

"Thank you. It took a very long time to finish. I got worried you didn't like it since you haven't responded for two hours."

"Oh it's because my father gave me some surprising news! I'm going to attend a boarding school in America next month. 。ﾟ(ﾟﾉД｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡"

"My parents are doing the exact same thing to me. I'll be in New York City, though. Where will you be going?"

"Me too! I'm also going to New York City! Maybe we're going to the same school! (^∇^)"

Sherry froze in her seat, staring at Rose's message before doing a quick Google Search for boarding schools in New York City. There was only one for adolescents between the ages of fifteen and eighteen. Sighing, she typed back.

"I did some research. We'll be in the same school for sure. Hopefully the same dorm as well. I heard their rooms are not as bad as they seem."

"Exciting! Oh no, I have to go now. My father is bringing me to my favorite restaurant right now. And thank you again for the painting!"

"It was no problem. Have fun, Rose."

With a small smile on her face, the blonde stared at the clock nearby. It was only 10:25. She had time to go for a morning run.

* * *

**A/N:** _And thus, the second chapter concludes with no cliffhanger but a definite... ending? A third chapter will be written as soon as I can manage the time for it. Special thanks to my best friend (you know who you are) for giving me even more ideas for the next couple of chapters. Please leave a review. You will receive a basket of cookies. -u-_


	3. Rainy Weather with Empty Tea Mugs

**A/N:** _Extremely late chapter! ;-; Rose will finally make her official appearance in the next chapter! Thank you to myself who decided to delay writing this chapter for so long! ._._

* * *

If there was anything in the world that Sherry hated more than her computer overheating and shutting down, it was waiting. The damp air was starting to irritate her as she stood outside of the JFK Airport, waiting for a taxi her parents had arranged for her. Gray clouds blanketed the sky, promising a heavy shower very soon. The silver duffle bag hanging from her shoulder was starting to get heavier as each minute slowly dragged by. Even though it was the middle of the afternoon, the airport was buzzing with activity, people rushing to their flights or simply just being in a hurry. Finally, a dark colored car slowed to a stop in front of the blonde and the window rolled down to reveal her butler at the wheel.

"Mizoguchi, what are you doing here?" Sherry asked, looking extremely surprised. The butler had his gray hair slicked back with scented gel and was dressed in the same uniform he wore when in the LeBlanc household: a dark tuxedo with a white button-up shirt and a worn looking bow tie. He was supposed to be taking a two month long vacation in Tahiti, scuba diving and swimming with the dolphins, not driving her to her new school in New York City.

"I decided to take vacation in America instead, Mademoiselle LeBlanc," Mizoguchi explained quietly, nodding to her. "Now, will I drive you or will you be walking instead?" A small smile appeared on the blonde's face as she opened the backseat door and quickly put her small rolling suitcase and duffle bag onto the floor of the car before sitting next to her butler at shotgun. He turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "Choosing to watch me drive, Mademoiselle?"

"I only sit in the backseat when Papa or Maman are around. I've always preferred watching the horizon approaching rather than passing," she answered, buckling her seat belt as Mizoguchi drove off in the direction of the school. Within seconds, it began to rain, large droplets of water bouncing off of the windshield just a couple feet away from Sherry's face. The blonde squirmed in her seat, a bundle of questions gathered in her mind. Did her parents arrange for her butler to drive her? Did they think she wasn't responsible enough to just hail a cab?

"Mademoiselle LeBlanc, we're entering the school premises now," Mizoguchi's announced, his deep voice cutting through her thoughts. Sherry looked up, trying to observe and absorb details about the academy environment. There were at least a dozen walking paths cutting through lengthy lawns of green grass, shrubs and trees bordering the wide paths. A tall and modern looking building stood out, both grand and sleek in design. The countless polished windows probably would've been reflecting sunlight if it hadn't been for the rather dreary weather. Several smaller buildings of brick stood near it, with red railing and stairways wrapping around them. The bottoms of the balconies and staircases were colored differently on each building, however.

"What do you suppose those buildings are, Mizoguchi?" Sherry asked, looking over at her stony-faced butler. He squinted at them through the rapidly moving windshield wipers and extremely heavy rain.

"I'm not sure, Mademoiselle LeBlanc," he answered quietly, his dark blue eyes glued onto the road. "Perhaps one of them is the main building." The car parked at the entrance of the taller building, the hum of the engine becoming non-existent as Mizoguchi twisted and pulled out the keys. He opened the door, a gust of strong wind and rain entering the vehicle before he closed it. Unfurling a red umbrella, he made his way to Sherry's door and shielded her from the rain, making sure she wasn't soaked by the downpour.

"I'm so lucky I decided to get waterproof bags," the blonde muttered, grabbing her duffle bag and rolling suitcase. Extending the handle, she passed it to her butler gingerly, reminding herself that Teddy and her laptop were inside of it along with a tin of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards. There was no real reason to have brought the cards but she figured they might come in handy if there wasn't any Wi-Fi. Even though Sherry knew there was an obscene amount of jeans and t-shirts cushioning her treasures, it felt better to handle them appropriately.

Squeezing under the umbrella with Mizoguchi, they managed to enter the building without getting soaked by the downpour. The tiled floor looked freshly mopped, streaks of water still present on the polished marble. Tall windows that would normally let in sunlight instead gave a good view of the dark clouds rolling restlessly through the sky. The main building was almost silent, the occasional sound of a police officer slumped over a cluttered desk to her right, snoring loudly. _Reminds me of home when Maman and Papa are out of town,_ Sherry thought as she approached the sleeping man. A small pool of drool could be seen gathering on a rather important looking piece of paper.

"Excuse me, sir?" she asked, attempting to wake up the police officer. He simply continued snoring, his tanned hand running through his short brown hair while he mumbled something in his sleep. The blonde tapped his shoulder and he snorted loudly before jolting awake and scattering empty coffee cups onto the floor. A silver name tag clipped onto his blue uniform had "Ushio Tetsu" printed on it in large black letters.

"I WASN'T SLEEPING I SWEAR MA'AM!" Ushio cried, looking confused as he stared at a worn leather watch on his wrist. "Damn, it's already ten to eight!" He quickly straightened himself in his chair, fixing his bangs into place before addressing Sherry. "Visiting hours will be ending in ten minutes. Did you need something?"

"Yes, I'm a transfer student-" Sherry began before getting cut off by the tan police officer.

"Sherry LeBlanc, right? Your transfer here was a pretty big deal so Godwin basically drilled your name and description into my skull. " he said, grabbing a thick stack of papers nearby and flipping through them before stopping to read one. "Your dorm is the blue one. It's across the road to the right of the building as soon as you go through the doors. Easy to notice even in this weather. Give the papers to Mina on the first floor. She's got blue hair. Now go before you have to pick the lock to get into your room."

Mizoguchi looked down at his young mistress, watching a small frown appear on her face as she took in the information. He patted her shoulder lightly before opening the front door for her. "Hand me the umbrella please, Mizoguchi," Sherry mumbled, taking it and unfurling it against the strong wind and rain... and handing it back to him after remembering she was still quite short compared to her butler. They walked in silence to the dorm, entering the small office on the first floor near the start of the staircase.

The powerful smell of musty paper and dust entered her nostrils as the door closed behind her. A woman with blue hair, presumably Mina, sat in a leather chair at a large oak desk writing something. She wore a similar uniform to Ushio but it looked like it had been ironed; however, no name clip was visible. Papers were stacked neatly in a small pile to her left, a small black mug with the words "Tea-Rex" and the skull of a Tyrannosaurus Rex printed onto it placed near the stack. She looked up expectantly at Sherry, setting down the pen she had been writing with.

"Good evening, Mademoi- I mean, ma'am," Sherry said nervously, cursing herself at her slip up. This whole "actually speaking in English" thing was going to take a while to get used to...

"Hello! My name is Mina," the woman greeted, smiling. "Are you here for your room key?" Her dark gold eyes glanced at Mizoguchi who looked a bit awkward in the small room.

"Yes, my name is Sherry LeBlanc," she responded, rubbing her palms together. Immediately, Mina pulled out a clipboard of names, each one with either a pink or blue check next to them. She flipped through several pages before exclaiming, "Aha!" The bluenette opened a drawer under the desk and rummaged through several things before handing a shiny key to the young Frenchwoman. A metal ring with a hard plastic tag was attached to it. Flipping over the plastic tag would reveal the room name "5DS."

"Your room is on the fifth floor, fourth room of the South hallway," Mina explained, picking up her mug and taking a sip. "It's pretty easy to go around this dorm because there's only four rooms in each hallway. The other ones need a map sometimes." She glanced at her watch before picking up her pen again. "You should hurry before the storm gets worse."

"Thank you," Sherry said, going outside and closing the door as soon as Mizoguchi had exited as well. The pair immediately dashed up the stairs, grateful for the cover from the rain. They reached the fifth level and circled to the other end of the floor, stopping at the fourth room. She noticed that there was a fresh trail of wet shoe prints on the floor leading to her dorm room. The doors were all made of wood with silver doorknobs and their room names carved into a polished metal sign, spread out rather widely in the hallway.

"Shall I take my leave, Mademoiselle LeBlanc?" the butler asked, watching her rub her palms together nervously. He placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "You'll be alright. Your parents would not allow a harmful person to share the same room with you. I'm sure you'll have fun sharing a room. You did always want a sibling after all." The blonde nodded slowly, still looking rather anxious about actually entering the room.

"What if she's... not friendly?" she asked, looking more like a small child than a sixteen year old. Mizoguchi held back the urge to roll his eyes at the ridiculous excuse she had given him. Sherry immediately took advantage of the silence to continue trying to prove her point. "What if she's a complete slob? What if we get into fights? What if-?"

The tall man clamped her mouth with his hand, frowning. "Sherry," he said in an absolute tone, "what if you traveled nearly six thousand kilometers to hesitate at a door with questions only you can answer if you decide to open said door?" He gestured at it before continuing. "Now... please step in. I can assure you that nothing will bite your face off once you enter." The blonde frowned before sighing and unlocking the door.

She placed her hand on the doorknob and looked back at Mizoguchi. "Thank you," she said softly before turning it and entering. It clicked quietly as the door closed. The butler watched as the sky began to lighten and the rain now only a light shower. He walked down the stairs and over to the parked car, starting up the engine and driving out of the school grounds.

* * *

The room felt warm, its atmosphere soothing with the sky blue walls and polished wood floor. There were two neatly made beds, each at opposite walls with their ends facing the door. Upon further inspection, anyone would notice that there were drawers underneath them, presumably to save money on furniture and/or to save space in the room. There was a desk with a chair and lamp for each bed, a noticeable layer of dust on the surface of the desk. To the left was a door which Sherry guessed was the bathroom since she heard someone humming inside along with the sound of running water. Whoever this girl was, she'd only just arrived and hardly unpacked. The young Frenchwoman didn't blame her after counting out exactly three suitcases and a rather heavy looking backpack sitting at the foot of the bed nearest to the bathroom.

She took off her sneakers and placed them underneath the untouched bed before setting her luggage to the side of the bed. "Better wipe these off..." Sherry mumbled, taking a small towel from her duffle bag and drying it before doing the same with the suitcase. She (neatly) stuffed the left half of the first drawer with countless pairs of jeans before stuffing the other half with shirts and tank tops. It closed softly with a click.

The next drawer was filled with undergarments and had a small towel draped over it. Despite her underwear being plain and ordinary, Sherry felt nervous about having it out in the open and in front of a stranger no less. The large tin of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards were very carefully placed onto the bed. Teddy was put comfortable next to the pillow, his beady eyes staring at the door.

The stuffed animal was starting to come apart at the seams after nearly 12 years of protecting his mistress from the "monsters under the bed," keeping her company, and doing whatever else a teddy bear could do. She absently patted his fluffy coat of wool curls before stuffing the last drawer with towels and hooded jackets. Her roommate was taking her sweet time in the bathroom, giving Sherry time to kill.

"I should try messaging Rose to see what dorm she's in..." she muttered, turning on her laptop and logging onto Facebook. Her friend was on mobile.

"Hello, Rose."

As she hit the Enter key, the notification sound of a smartphone could be heard from the bathroom. Sherry froze, laughing nervously. "It's... it's just a coincidence, right?"

"I've arrived at my dorm. My roommate is in the bathroom taking a shower."

The smartphone went off in the bathroom again and the room became deathly still, the sound of the running water disappearing suddenly. Faint sounds of a digital keyboard being tapped by quick thumbs could be heard inside.

"Sieg-kun, I'm in room 5DS. Are you nearby? (≧∇≦)/"

"Oh god this is going to be so awkward..." Sherry groaned, muffled by her hands pressed on her face. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "At least I knew my roommate previously..."

"Sieg-kun? (・・。)ゞ"

"I'm actually in the same room as you." The young Frenchwoman nervously sent the message and awaited whatever reaction that would come along. The next few minutes would probably be chaos.

* * *

**A/N:** _And that concludes chapter 3. Gods it took a while to actually write this chapter. I've been set back by both writer's and artist's block and I've been both busy and lazy. This is a really long chapter, rather unlike what I usually write. LEAVE A REVIEW AND YOU GET A BASKET OF DIGITAL COOKIES._


	4. Busting Down Doors

**A/N:** I apologize for the late chapter, my life has been so busy. Writing has literally been held up at least thirty times because of an unexpected and unscheduled homework assignment or project (ahahaha, kill me now _ ) and not to mention the fact I had very short bursts of inspiration in between periods of terrible writer's block. Please read and leave a review.

* * *

Honestly, Sherry felt that she could have barreled through a burning building and be much less anxious and nervous than she was right now. Rose hadn't replied for only a minute but the suspense was killing the blonde. No, killing was an understatement. Torturous, more like. The doorknob to the bathroom turned and a red haired girl stepped out. Her light almond eyes met Sherry's emerald ones immediately. She wore a loose long sleeved black shirt and jeans, a gold pendant hanging from her neck.

"Euh... Rose?" she said nervously, her sweaty palms rubbing together. "Rose" stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before a large smile spread on her face and she tackled the young Frenchwoman.

"SIEG-KUUUUUUUUN!" the redhead cried, rubbing her cheek on Sherry's affectionately. The blonde was absolutely paralyzed in shock at her friend's reaction. Rose pulled away from the forceful hug, her hands gripping the taller girl's shoulders. "I never thought I'd see you for real! You are so much cuter than I thought! And your hair is like gold, how do you brush it in the morning?"

Sherry simply sat there on her bed, her brain struggling to process what was happening as a steady stream of questions came from the other girl. "I... euh... I'm... can we calm down for a minute?" she finally managed to say. "And perhaps introduce ourselves properly? I'm doubtful your name is really Rose."

"Rose" nodded and moved herself a bit away from the blonde before sitting cross-legged on the bed. "My name is Aki Izayoi," she said, smiling. "Please take care of me, O Great One!" Aki did an exaggerated bow, causing Sherry to laugh.

"You're never going to give up that inside joke, are you?" the young Frenchwoman asked. "My real name is definitely not Siegfried Chevalier. It's Sherry. Sherry LeBlanc." She watched the Japanese girl stare at her inquisitively. "What is it?"

"You are very calm about this situation," Aki mumbled. "Aren't you surprised?" Sherry blinked. What was she supposed to be surprised about really? That she was sharing a room with her closest Internet friend or that she wasn't cooped inside of her room, shooting arrows into dangerous mushroom zombies?

"I'm supposed to be surprised about...?" The blonde waited for her friend to finish the sentence.

"That you're in the same room with me! I never actually thought we'd meet because you lived nearly half way around the world and I'd been in Japan all my life!" the Asian exclaimed. "Plus, you never mentioned travelling even though your parents are um... what was it again... eto... ah yes, ambassadors! They must travel everywhere. It's a shame you don't join them."

Sherry felt her eyebrows scrunch together as she answered, "I don't go with them anymore because my parents are very particular about what I do while I'm around them." She cleared her throat and began to imitate her parents, "'Non, Sherry, you can't go outside of the hotel room.' 'Non, Sherry, you cannot have water during this boring wait outside of the meeting room.' 'Non, Sherry, non, Sherry!' It got tiring after my third attempt to be 'with' them on a trip."

Aki nodded with some sort of understanding and got off of the bed, walking to her unpacked luggage. "Sherry, your parents sent you here. It almost sounds like they're annoyed to have you around," she said, unzipping the biggest suitcase and packing away her clothing into the first drawer. The blonde winced at her blunt manner of speaking but continued listening. Aki noticed and her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry, Sherry. Did I say too much?"

"No, no, no, not at all," she reassured quickly. "I'm just tired. And I'm hungry as well. I haven't eaten since 13 in the afternoon." The Asian looked confused as she stuffed several piles of clothing into the second drawer of her bed.

"'13?'" Aki quoted, a small wooden box emerging from her second suitcase and set onto the desk nearby.

"I mean 1 in the afternoon, sorry. Forgot that a large part of the world goes with the 12 hour system," Sherry apologized, rolling her eyes. Her stomach created a noise similar to that of a whale and Aki began to laugh, keeled over on the bed and slamming her fist onto the blankets. "That wasn't funny, Aki!" she exclaimed, looking embarrassed.

"Not to worry, starving knight!" the Japanese girl declared, pointing her finger at the ceiling while still giggling. "I, the Rose Witch, have brought provisions for us! Behold!" She unzipped her final and largest suitcase, taking out a large case of instant bowl noodles and a small electric water boiler. "A feast fit for a hardworking member of the army such as yourself! Let us dine, madame!" Sherry broke into an uncontrollable fit of laughing and it took a solid four minutes before either of them could properly breathe.

* * *

As they noisily slurped up their instant noodles, the two girls talked about topics ranging from their preferred shower times and thread counts on their sheets to the deck types they ran and their favorite foods. Aki filled in the silence, much to Sherry's relief. The young Frenchwoman lacked the distinct skill of carrying a conversation for longer than five sentences; on the contrary, her words flowed when speaking with the Japanese girl.

"You know, Aki," Sherry said as she set aside her empty bowl, "I haven't had such a long conversation _and_ this much fun in a really long time. You're a great friend and I-" She was interrupted by an extremely loud bang outside in the hallway. "... what was that?" Aki shrugged, looking somewhat shaken. Muffled shouting could be heard as well. The blonde slowly opened the door and peeked outside. At the far end of the hallway, there were two men arguing extremely loudly. A tall blond and a much shorter one with spiky orange hair were yelling, their faces extremely close and spittle most likely flying at each other.

"- and another thing! Don't you dare spend funding on your stupid Starbucks coffee! That shit smells nasty AND it's expensive as hell!" the orange haired one screamed. "Our funding is for the dorm repairs!"

"Bah! We can repair this stupid place just fine! After all, if I'm not comfortable, how am I supposed to help with fixing the dorm?" the blond defended, looking convinced that he had the upper hand in the argument. His opponent in the argument thought otherwise.

"You unhinged the door to our room just half a minute ago, Jack," he said slowly, crossing his arms across his chest. "And you're standing on it." Jack looked down very slowly at the piece of wood and silence fell on the pair. Sherry raised an eyebrow and ducked back into her room where Aki was waiting on her bed with a worried expression.

"Hey, you have any popcorn?" the blonde asked. "It's about to get exciting out there and I don't want to miss a thing." The Japanese girl rolled her eyes and shook her head but she had a grin on her face as she cleared the bed of her empty suitcases.

"I want to see what's going on outside," Aki said, getting up and looking out the door. Sherry joined her, the two of them watching as the argument continued to rise and fall, going from how horrible they each thought of the other. The orange guy was Crow. The young Frenchwoman thought it was a strange name but continued watching, chuckling at the embarrassing stories they were flinging at each other. Then the ominous clicking sound came. At first it was just a slow clicking. Then it went at a faster pace, becoming louder and faster by the minute.

Mina appeared at the corner of the hallway, a menacing aura pouring out from her small frame. Jack and Crow stopped whatever they were doing, feet planted on the ground as they shook in fear. The blunette smiled at the both of them before frowning and grabbing both of them by their ears and dragging them to her office. "Ow! Ow! Watch the hair, Mina!" Jack cried, yelping in pain again as the woman pulled him roughly.

"You can take care of that later! You two have some explaining to do about your door!" Mina said calmly, her voice fading as she went down the stairwell. The two girls stepped back into their room, both looking amused. Aki fell onto her bed giggling, Sherry catching the laughing disease within seconds.

"That was hilarious!" the Asian managed to say as she struggled to stop laughing. "R-remember that story that Crow told about how Jack once-!" Aki didn't complete her sentence, deciding to laugh instead.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was true," Sherry replied, her face a bit red from laughing so hard. "This was quite the evening..." The atmosphere of the room calmed after a while. The blonde stood up and stretched, throwing their empty ramen bowls into the trash can. She turned to look at the Japanese girl who was calmly looking through movies on her laptop, the light causing her face to glow in the growing darkness of the room. Whatever light had come out from the window earlier, it was slowly disappearing from more clouds.

"Sherry, sit over here," the redhead requested, patting the spot next to her on the bed. Sherry walked over and sat down, the mattress creaking under her weight. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. Anything you pick is fine. I'm not a cinema person," the young Frenchwoman replied as she leaned back against a propped up pillow and threw the blanket over her lap.

"Great! Let's watch Finding Nemo!" Aki said enthusiastically, reminding Sherry of an energetic puppy. She immediately found the film on her list and put the window on full screen mode, letting Netflix do its magic. The blonde couldn't pay attention to the first few minutes because Aki kept shifting next to her and bumping elbows. She managed to settle back and relax, her eyelids slowly closing as she attempted to pay attention to Merlin's crazed chase after Dori. Sherry blacked out, her head lolling to the side and resting on Aki's shoulder.

"Ah, you're asleep," the Japanese girl whispered, pausing the movie and closing the laptop. Very carefully, she moved Sherry into a more comfortable position on the pillow and placed the laptop on the floor. The redhead then leaned back and snuggled into her friend's side, the both of them taking a very long nap.

* * *

Okay so like the next chapter will probably be uploaded sometime around the end of the year (or like in twenty years, idk, my updating is really shitty I know). I hope to by then be able to introduce the rest of the main characters and get on with the main plot (which is just more shenanigans).


End file.
